End Game
Empress Starfire went on a diplomatic mission across the galaxy in an attempt to peacefully unite apprehensive systems. Weary of his duties, Hordin Hunnar resigned, and gave the U.N. direct control of his galaxy. On Wyzzang, a new enemy came into power. Darth Nihilus, a Sith Lord that existed approx. 4,000 years ago, was reincarnated into a new body. Like all of the villains before him, Nihilus intended to destroy the United Nations. Taking a young Sith Twi’lek as his apprentice, he rebuilt the Sith Empire in a few weeks, and declared war on the U.N. On her way home to Wyzzang, the Empress encountered a blockade around the planet which was being led by Darth Talon, Nihilus’ apprentice. The Empress’ shuttle was drawn into Talon’s flagship. Empress Starfire confronted Darth Talon on the ship’s bridge, where the two dueled. In the end, Talon murdered the Empress and began her assault on the planet below. The ensuing battle, known as the Battle of Wyzzang, became the center of U.N. history. The Sith attacked Darastix, and engaged the star fleet that was defending the planet. Emperor Mordred Sinar joined the space battle in his modified TIE Avenger fighter, and boarded Talon’s flagship. Upon boarding, Mordred fought his way through waves of Sith Troopers, and headed to the bridge. Mordred blasted open the bridge door and faced Talon head on. Talon then revealed that she had killed the Empress. Furious, Mordred killed Talon after a fierce duel. Anakin Skywalker boarded the ship, and found the Emperor laying on the floor weeping. In a few more hours of fighting, the invading fleet was forced to retreat. As news of the Empress’ death spread across the galaxy, the Emperor launched a campaign to avenge Starfire’s death. The Emperor stormed across countless worlds, obliterating any Sith he encountered along the way. Months passed before Darth Nihilus made any counter attacks. But when he did, he assembled the entire Sith army, and captured the Accursed Shrine, which held the spirits of all the previously slain enemies of the United Nations. Nihilus began to unleash all of the past villains when D.W.F. and B.R.O. forces attacked the rear of Nihilus’ army. Only the Emperor was strong enough to fight Nihilus. Just as Mordred reached Nihilus, all of the enemies of the U.N. were successfully unleashed. Mordred and Nihilus fought for over an hour, when an explosion separated them. Nihilus took the opportunity to accomplish what Brandon could not; awaken Dark Dragon. Nihilus used the Dark Side of the Force to fuel Dark Dragon’s Energy, and after little effort, the great beast was awakened and let loose on U.N. forces. Nihilus succeeded in reviving Dark Dragon’s entire body. Dark Dragon could not be defeated by any weapons being used by U.N. forces. Even Turbo Lasers fired from starships in orbit had no effect. All seemed lost until Mordred used his Dragon Powers to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate dragon. Blue-Eyes Ultimate was equal and opposite to Dark Dragon, and after a battle that shook the stars, Dark Dragon was defeated once and for all. Mordred, riding on Blue-Eyes’ back, found Nihilus and defeated him. At Nihilus’ defeat, all of the villains that had been awakened were returned to the Shrine. Many worlds were uneasy about Mordred’s leadership after the war. Peace never truly came despite the Emperor’s efforts.